comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's
It's after curfew for the students when a small Gathering of Xavier's faculty raid Harry's Hideaway. At a back table that had been a gathering for those who wear the x, made apparent by the carved named in the table like Hank, Bobby, Scott, Warren, and Jean mixed in with regular patrons. Well Hank McCoy sits at the table with a large pint sized glass of what appears to be a cherry coke with a silly straw. A look of frustration on the plained closed furry man. Simone smiles as she settles into the booth next to Kurt. "No luck with the beer again hmm?" she asks. It's been a long, long day and it's so nice to get out and about, if only to get some dinner. Kyle sits back and eats some of the large plate of fries he's ordered. "What's this about luck on beer?" Kyle asks. He's rather enjoyed the night out with his coworkers so far. Kurt Wagner smiles and turns to kiss Simone's cheek as she settles in next to him, "Personally I have nicht had luck mit beer the entire time I have been in America..." He seems to be teetottling himself right at the moment with an iced tea sitting in front of him. Hank takes a sip out of his silly straw, "One of the waitress here refuses to serve me. Says that even though I'm twenty-two. She doesn't care and wouldn't want Edna's baby boy drinking beer." He sighs and waves to the waitress. "That's what I get for letting my parents come up here when I was an under graduate." He then looks down at his straw, "Simone was in here the last time it happened to me." Simone shakes her head and grins widely. "At least she cares.." she says with amusement. She also has a soda, but that's perfectly fine by her. "So how was ya'll's weekend? anything fun happen?" Kyle blinks a few times then snickers. He's just got a soda as well but has elected for root beer tonight. "If you'd like, I could order one for you," he offers to Hank, amused by it all. He blushes slightly at Simone's question and shakes his head. "Nothing too fun. Still getting my students in the special class to work together better," he shrugs. Kurt Wagner shrugs, "Just been getting ready for meine trip. I ist still trying to get in touch with the person I am wishing to be a substitute Self Defense instructor for me while I am gone. Xavier has given his blessing, but Herr Logan ist nicht easy to get ahold of to offer it to..." " What the grumpy guy that was hustling kids at the pool table. This is great, Scott is going to go berserk." He takes a sip of his coke. "How's your special class going. I talk to Bobby and asked him to give you a hand if you'd like." Simone arches a brow.. "...you want to get Logan to sub?... " she doesn't look so sure about that. "..he might be a bit.. hard on them don't you think? I'm not sure Lily will stay in the same room with him.." she grins at Hank. "Hustling is a lot better than the other things he could be doing though.." she says with a shrug. She eyes Kyle a bit, wondering what the blush is about. Kurt Wagner shrugs, 'I would nicht put it past him to be the one, but I don't know the instance you speak. But he has much more knowledge in various forms of self defense than I am und would be invaluable in expanding the student's skills more than I would be able to. Und Scott would be able to deal with it for the short run. I will nicht be gone for long." He doesn't bother to say that that's just a hope of his, since he really doesn't know how long he'll be trying to find his mother. "Logan?" Kyle blinks several times. "I've met him a few times. Ran into him at this diner I used to go to all the time," he says. "Didn't seem all that bad," he shrugs. "Thanks, Hank...but I'm not entirely sure that any of the three kids from the ...advanced program would be much help just yet. Maybe after I can atleast get them to stop griping about the uniforms," he says, shaking his head. Simone's eyeing just gets a shrug. She knows the person Kyle spent some of his weekend with. "Put them in Yellow and Blue then tell them it's tradition. So it's not going to be changing anytime soon. They got to earn the right to their own costumes?" He takes a drink of his coke. "So Kurt where you going man? I heard you were going to take a leave of absence." Simone is not looking so thrilled with the idea of Kurt leaving, she gnaws at her bottom lip and concentrates on the burger and fries the waitress delivers. Kyle quirks a brow. "Yellow and blue? I got told yellow and black so that's what I made for 'em," he says. "I let 'em change the style too but if they want anything different they have to wait till they pass a few tests and benchmarks," he gestures vaguely. "Yeah, Kurt. Where are you headed?" Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja, I will be taking some time off to go back home once again. I am needing to find meine mother Margali und discuss some things mit her. But being a gypsy, I do nicht know for certain how long it will take to track her down. It could be a day, it could be a month." "Be safe blue boy. You need anything from me, call and day or night and I'll do my damnest to be there to help Kurt." He shrugs his shoulders, "Well It was yellow in the black in the beginning so that's even a better choice." The scientist picks up the cup and takes a big drink of his soda. He lets out a relaxing sigh. Simone doesn't elaborate since Kurt is being vague but she does eye him for a long moment. No not happy about his little trip at all. "Oh that's right... I forgot about the uniforms.. here.." she says as she pulls her sketch book from where it's sitting behind her upon the booth's bench. She tears out a page and hands it to Kyle "Here's Jono's requested design.. " Kyle nods as well. "Yeah, Kurt. Keep safe out there and stay in touch if you need anything," he says. He blinks as Simone hands him a page and looks it over. "Well. I can make this but..." he pauses and nods. "Like I told them. They need to pass some tests before they get any individual uniforms. Motivation to get out of the bee-suits." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "I like you for your offers meine freunds, but there are places that she may be that I could nicht reveal to others who are not Gypsy. That ist why I could nicht be asking Simone to be by my side, though I sorely wish she could be." He smiles and reaches over to give Simone's hand a squeeze. Hank nods, "I understand. Us Illinoisian do have our own secret ways. Though Kurt be careful and don't forget all you have to do is call." He shakes his head at the mention of the costume. He laughs, "Already huh? I never cared for the yellow and black. I think I was never happier when I got the red and blue." Simone nods to Kyle "That's fine, it's not like he expects it immediately, I've had it in my sketch book for a while. " she says. She gives Kurt a smile but it's a bit forced. Gypsy Mypsy. Bah! "Just make sure your phone is on, and take lots of extra batter packs so we can GPS you if ... you get into a pickle..." she gently says. She eyes Hank and smirks. Kyle shrugs. "I dunno. The moment I gave 'em their uniforms I got a glare from Alex, Jono declaring he would leave the whole school if it didn't get changed, and Oa trying to strip and change right there in front of everyone," he shakes his head. "The students are crazy," he declares simply, taking a swig of his soda. Kurt Wagner says, "You have nicht noticed they were crazy before now? After all, we are all a bit crazy in our own ways Ja? Und personally I like my Red und Black costume."" "Well Alex is a handful. As for Jono, I don't know he seems to be moody. Oa? I don't know much about her. But stripping in front of the others. That sounds a bit worrisome. But yea I figure the students are just crazy. Cause well the rest of you guys are crazy. I'm the sane one." Simone giggles at this and smirks. "They are teenagers.. " she says, still smiling widely. "the same thing happens any time you tell them to wear a uniform.. not matter how cool or dorky it might be. " she sticks her tongue out at Hank. "Who wants to be sane anyway? more fun to be a little bonkers." "You're the sane one?" Kyle asks, smirking. The photokinetic quiet for a few moments, just eating. "Good kids though." Kurt Wagner ponders and tap a finger to his chin, "What if.... you used das uniforms as an incentive? You set some sort of goals for each. While they try to acheive the goals, they must wear the uniform you give them. Once they achieve the goal, they are granted the right that you will help them to make a new uniform that ist still a uniform, but better reflects them as an individual as well. By the time they would reach the goal, it should be enough of a time that the bonding between them as a team would be more uniting than any identical uniform would bring anyways." Beast picks up his cup and takes a big drink out of his silly straw, "Why Master Owens, that would be quite affirmative." Simone smirks. "That might work.. " she says of Kurt's suggestions. "Could hurt to try anyway." she says nibbling on a french fry. Kyle blinks a few times and the quirks a brow. "That's...exactly what I'm doing," he says. taking a sip of his drink. Kurt Wagner nods his head, "It was what we did in the Circus. As an acrobat, you were given a costume when you were learning. Hand me downs from the others. You wore what you were given as you progressed both because we nicht had a lot of cloth und also to show you were walking in the footsteps of all the performers before you. Taking the same falls they had made, feeling the same strained muscles und frustrations. Sometimes when you excelled at something, you would be granted some little right to personalize the costume. Add a bit here or there. But it was nicht until you could do a full flawless performance that they decalred you ready und you could make your own costume." Hank sits back and takes a drink of his coke. He resist the urge to steal a fry from Simone with his toes as it's not seen hygenic but he begins to muse that maybe the inmates were running the asylum. He clears his throat, "Sounds like a it is a fine plan and a plan that we all have agreed to the idea." He rubs his forehead, "Though It's good to see all the senior team in there own uniforms." Simone would give a Hank a french fry.. even if he asked for a glass of milk afterwards. However toes are not to be used. Instead she asks. "Has Kitty attacked your computer lab yet?" she inquires as she watches Kurt. "So what did your earlier costumes look like then?" Kyle nods. "I even made a deal with the kids. I'll wear the uniform for as long as they have to so we'll see how it works out," he says with a shrug. "I haven't gotten much time to speak with Kitty yet. How is she?" Kurt Wagner chuckles, "Miene costume as a boy was just a plain white one that had been patched many times. I would nicht be suprised if they patched the hole I had to make in it for meien tail und were still using it. When I outgrew that I was being given a yellow one with ruffles around the tops of the arms in red und a red sash that was worn around the waist. Und later after I outgrew that was being a red und blue sequined costume which was matching the one Jimaine wore. But by then I had already been designing of meine own costume und how I wanted it to look. I had a drawing of it I have made that I would bring out to look at when I needed inspiration und something to focus myself upon." Hank laughs, "We could make them wear the orginal team's Costume. I think all three of them can wear mine at the same time." He sits up and grins at Simone, "Look an Eagle." Pointing over her shoulder. If she looks or not he reaches over steals some fries and ketchup. He gets a smug look on his face happy with his misdirection. Simone giggles a little and looks over her shoulder in spite of herself. "Hhhank! " she laughs. "Such a twirp." she says, amused. "She's nice... seems to have her heart in the right place.. but.. she's very passionate and stubborn.. once she's made a decision on something, I think it'd take a major miracle for her to change her stance." she says. It looks as if she's got more to say but she falls silent instead. At least on that topic. She smiles at the blue german. "Mmm yellow ruffles huh?" Kyle blinks when Hank mentions an eagle, tilting his head to the side. Eventually he just chuckles. He then looks curiously towards Kurt after Simone's explanation of Kitty. "Wouldn't ruffles get in the way of acrobatic stuff?" Kurt Wagner shakes his head, "nicht as they were designed. They would move with the performer's movements to compliment them very well, but I nicht was being much of a fan of ruffles to wish something like them in miene own costume." Hank sticks to his lie, "But But it is there. It's flying away now." He looks at Simone, "Look all your yelling scared it away. It was going to nest and lay an egg. But you scared it away." He thinks for a moment, "Kitty does think pretty quickly on her feet. Her taking out the Nanny and all." Simone smiles a little and shakes her head at Hank. "Mmm..yes, along with the puffalumps I'm certain." she says and nibbles a bit more at her dinner. She notes "I guess we'll just have to save the ruffles for some one else's uniform.." she grins. As for Kitty's actions, she shrugs. "She does ..act quickly. Yes." Kyle just snickers as the Eagle-talk is continued. For a moment he wishes he could create better illusions to actually make an eagle but that passes. The photokinetic nods to Kurt. "Yeah...ruffles are out. Very out," he nods seriously. "Hmm. I'll have to run into Kitty sometime." Kurt Wagner smirks at Hank, "I am thinking Herr McCoy that your story ist being the only egg laid here tonight..." he sips his tea and nods his head, "She ist being very focused und ready to try thigns in self defense class, but she seems as though she percieves herself more confidently than the skills she demonstrates. But I am hoping with more practice they both will be on par." Hank's cell phone alarm goes off. He reaches into a pocket and hits a button, "Ah.. Look at that, It seems that it's time for me to be moving on." He smiles, "Your probably right Kurt. But I got to get back to the mansion and check on experiment. I'll see you guys later. Good luck on your trip, Kurt." Simone mmmms and nods "I'm kinda.. surprised she's not with the others in your class.." she says oh so casually. Sooo. Casually. She waves to Hank. "See ya later." Kyle blinks as Hank's cellphone goes off. "I hope it's nothing dangerous..." he teases. He then frowns a little and eats a fry. "Yes, I'm surprised she's not with the others either. The same with Piotr..." he trails off. "Something that concerned me. They're the same age as my sudents...yet they've...been skipped ahead. I was worried it may cause some resentment or confidence issues among my group." Kurt Wagner shrugs his shoulders, 'I nicht know how Xavier ist chosing who is to go where. But look at Bobby. he ist beign the age of your students, yet he ist being actualyl more senior with the upper class than even I or SImone ist being." Simone nods a little. "Experience is what I figured.. Bobby's been with the school for a while, and obviously he's got the hang of his.. gift.." she says quietly so her voice doesn't carry. "Piotr.. well he doesn't really need to learn anything extra..he is what he is.. but Kitty? I'm really concerned that she's not got any real life experience with her gift.. save that one incident.. especially when there are others.. who are more capable and much more experienced available." she says glancing at the other two before putting her attention on her soda. Kyle nods a little. "Bobby...from what I've been told...was one of the very first students at the school along with Hank and Scott," he says. "Piotr...I don't know. His gift is fine but the rest of the program he could benefit from. And I know little of Kitty but I'm inclined to agree with you, Simone." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja, but There was still something about him for Xavier to pick him despire his age. Perhaps it ist being the same with Kitty. I must admit I nicht know much about her und certainly can nicht see all that the Herr Professor can." Simone frowns a little but quickly hides it with her hamburger. She doesn't want to speculate. But whatever it is, she still thinks her friend would be a better choice. Then again she is highly, highly biased! She falls silent, pondering her thoughts. Kyle nods. "I may have to find out what the Professor sees exactly," he says. "In case my students start asking why they're with me instead of with you guys." Kurt Wagner smirks to Kyle, "Tell them that it because they complain about having to wear a uniform." Simone snerks. "I doubt that'll buy that.." she says as she nibbles a fry. "But yea.. I think that might be a good thing.. I'll.. even come with you, if you want Kyle.." see it'd be better if they both went! "I'd like to know too." she says confidently. Kyle laughs a bit. "They won't buy it. And I'd rather not have to dodge plasma and fire blasts if I give them that reply," he snickers. A nod is then offered to Simone. "Sounds good to me. Thanks." Kurt Wagner grins, 'make an image of yourself ot give it to them" Simone arches a brow and chuckles. "Robo teacher.. that'll be good.. maybe we can get one for all the classes so we can relax.." FTB